


you've got a hold of me

by marcasite



Series: take it easy on my heart [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, POV Cassian Andor, Pining, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcasite/pseuds/marcasite
Summary: For so long he’d refused to acknowledge his loneliness, the desire for a connection. Connections were for other people, not people like him. He had thought of his life as utterly apart from others carefully maintaining his distance.And all along, like a powerful underground river, his need for love flowed until it had found the right place to come up into the light. His need for Jyn betrayed everything he thought he had believed in. Distance, disassociation, barricades. It couldn’t last. The connection had to be severed and this river had to dry up.





	you've got a hold of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



> Written for a tumblr kiss prompt - as a ‘yes’ for Fikate/atthelamppost
> 
> Will collect all my tumblr prompts together in this collection!

“What do think about the new guy?”

Cassian had been watching the makeshift cantina fill up from his corner of the room and shifts over when Jyn prods his knee. He turns slightly so he can slide out the other side quickly if he needs to. He hums thoughtfully but does not answer Jyn’s question. She sighs and turns towards Baze who has joined them at the table.

“Where’s Chirrut?”

Base simply shrugs, “He is talking with young Skywalker, they are on their way here.”

“What do  _you_  think about him?” Jyn turns the full force of her gaze on Baze. Cassian sighs quietly beside her, he thinks he knows where this conversation is going.

Again, Baze shrugs, “I don’t.”

Jyn starts to drum her fingers in frustration, leaning against Cassian’s side.

He doesn’t pull away and wonders when he allowed himself to get comfortable enough to let someone touch him so casually.

Let’s face it, it’s not someone. It’s only Jyn. Jyn.

He has only known her a few months, but it only took the days between Eadu and Scarif for him to know that she would change his life, one way or the other. After Scarif, between the dark of pain and the light of healing, he made the decision to convince her to stay with the Rebellion.

To stay with him.

When he was recovered enough to be discharged from the medbay, he discovered that he did not need to convince Jyn of anything. She had chosen to stay and so had Baze, Bodhi, and Chirrut. It helped ease the loss of K2, having people who cared about him around.

But she had chosen to stay with the Rebellion and he convinced himself that it was not for him alone.

So, he stays silent, ready accept whatever she is willing to give.

As long as she stays.

For so long he’d refused to acknowledge his loneliness, the desire for a connection. Connections were for other people, not people like him. He had thought of his life as utterly apart from others carefully maintaining his distance.

And all along, like a powerful underground river, his need for love flowed until it had found the right place to come up into the light. His need for Jyn betrayed everything he thought he had believed in. Distance, disassociation, barricades. It couldn’t last. The connection had to be severed and this river had to dry up.

Because needing her this much scared him beyond reason.

But it’s hard to ignore the press of her thigh against his, the casual way she rests her hands against his arm, the way she leans in close creating a small bubble of space for them and them alone.

And it’s hard on nights like tonight, when he’s tired and slightly annoyed. He sighs again and shifts slightly to pull his leg away from hers and casually reaches across the table for his drink.

Jyn turns to look at him again and he hopes his movement seems casual enough but knows she will notice. “Cassian, what do you think about Luke?”

Cassian hesitates before answering her, “Why’s it so important what we think?”

Jyn makes a noise in her throat that expresses her exasperation, “Bodhi seems a little too attached and I want to make sure he’s a good guy.” She mumbles something else under her breath before turning back to Baze.

Cassian knows he is going to regret it, but he says it anyway, “Bodhi is pretty capable of making his own friends, Jyn. I am sure he’s fine.”

Jyn glares at him, “What? We can’t watch out for each other? I mean, what do we know about this guy?

Cassian closes his eyes for a moment, but she’s not done. “He magically appears out of nowhere with the plans we thought lost and we’re all supposed to just believe whatever he tells us?”

“Well he did kind of…destroy the Death Star.” Baze leans over the table and pats Jyn’s hand. “I’m getting a drink and will wait for Chirrut over at the bar.” 

He’s a smart man.

Cassian toys with the bottle before asking Jyn, “What’s this about?”

Jyn leans back against her chair, arms crossed in defeat. “I just want to make sure Bodhi knows what he is getting in to, that’s all?”

“And what is he getting into?”

“Well,” Jyn blushes and he is captivated by it. “Romance and stuff.”

“I see.”

And he does. He knows that Jyn is uncomfortable with how much she cares about them, uncomfortable with how quickly she had come to rely on them and is still feeling her way in this new, post-Scarif world.

Much like him.

He decides to take a chance, let her make a choice.

“Have dinner with me?”

‘What?” Jyn looks up at him in surprise. “We do. Have dinner, that is.”

“I mean, have dinner with  _me_.”

He leans closer and reaches up to place his hand gently behind her neck. She gasps quietly as he leans even closer, never removing his eyes from hers waiting for permission. She watches him, leaning closer in assent. His lips touch hers, softly at first, then with more pressure until his mouth fully covers hers in a possessive and demanding kiss. She tastes like a mix of her drink and strawberries. The thought passes through his passion induced haze, “Jyn tastes of strawberries” and then “when was the last time I tasted strawberries?” He knows he will always associate them with her.

He’s also wondering if this was the best time and place for this but decides that it’s too late to turn back now and why would he?

His tongue tangles with hers for a moment, and a wicked thrill shoots through him when she responds with equal passion. She seems to want to touch and taste just as much as he does. It takes everything he has to pull back and break the kiss. He traces a finger down her face and she smiles softly at him.

“So, is that a yes?”

 

+

**Author's Note:**

> Ask box is open for prompts though I may be slow. Hit me up on tumblr anytime, [leaiorganas](https://leaiorganas.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
